Hetalia: Japan's House and Unexpected Company
by Hetaliar
Summary: Japan is enjoying a nice quiet afternoon until some unexpected guests come over and start making demands. Poor Japan just wants to be a good host.


Hetalia: Japan's House and Unexpected Company

Japan sat quietly at the table sipping his tea. It was a nice, warm day at his traditional Japanese house. And the best part was that he was alone and everything was quiet.

"Hmm," Japan was pleased. "I cannot ask for more than this. So peaceful."

A small gust of wind picked up the wind chimes and the cylinders made a soft, beautiful sound.

"So peaceful," Japan repeated.

Then he heard someone was coming up the stone path. "Hey…Japan!"

"Hm?" Japan turned his head, trying to see who it was. "I was not expecting company."

It was Greece. "I'm so…glad I found…you," he said it like he was about to fall asleep. "…Traveled so far…across the ocean and all…"

"Oh," Japan was so embarrassed because he wasn't prepared for company. He got up and greeted Greece at the door. "Greece-san, please forgive my rudeness, please come in." Japan bowed a few times. He used to call him Greece-suma because of the age difference, until Greece insisted that they were equal.

"T-thanks-" Greece barely got out those words before he slouched.

"Oh, no! He's falling!" Japan tried to catch him and helped him inside. _He is actually pretty big for a guy who sleeps all the time_.

Greece sat at the table. "Wow…nice…top…"

"I hope you mean my table top…" Japan mumbled, but he was blushing. He didn't expect to see Greece for a while. "So, um…why are you visiting me today?" Japan tried to be polite. He liked Greece, but he was a little weird and when they got together it was very awkward.

"Oh, yeah," Greece looked like he was thinking.

"…" Japan waited for an answer.

"Zzzzzzz…." Greece had snoozed off again.

Japan was perplexed. He didn't want to wake up his friend because he had a long journey, but on the other hand, Greece had a tendency of sleeping all day and so Japan might have to get a room ready for the night before he got any answers. Japan casually cleared his throat, hoping it would wake him.

"Huh?" Greece woke up. "Oh, hey, Japan."

"Konnichiwa." Japan replied. "So what is the honor of having you here today, Greece-san?"

"I came all the way for miles over the ocean…" Greece repeated.

"Excuse me, but you already said that," Japan tried to help his friend get on track.

"Oh…" Greece thought. "I remember now…that last time you came over to my coliseums, you left something behind." Greece handed Japan a comic book.

"Oh, manga," Japan accepted it. "I guess I did forget this particular one."

"Mon-gah," Greece tried to pronounce the word. He wanted to learn Japanese so Japan would think he was cool.

"You really did not have to come all this way for something as silly as this," Japan was flattered.

"It's ok," said Greece, "I also wanted to see what your house looked like."

_Oh, so that's why you came_, Japan thought to himself.

"You saw my home and learned my history," said Greece. He whispered, "Now I want to learn… yours."

"Hai, okay." Japan agreed, he was already used to Greece's weird romantics. "Would you like some tea first?"

"Oh, yeah," Greece's eyes drooped. "That should wake me up…"

"Perhaps you would like coffee instead?!" Japan quickly offered. _Oh, no! I'm a terrible host!_

"Tea is special in your country, right?" Greece said, "I want some tea."

"O-okay!" Japan poured the tea, but his hand was shaking. _Why am I acting like this? I think I'm still getting over my 'seclusion' from the world. But it's only Greece, right? So he doesn't seem to mind._

Just then, the paper door slid open and slammed into the wall (breaking it). "Who said you could come over to 'Japees' house without inviting me!?"

"EEEKKKKK!" both Greece and Japan were surprised at the sudden burst that broke the silence.

"Oh, it's you Turkey," Greece was disgusted. "All I wanted was to spend a quiet time with Japan…without you." Greece was wide awake by now.

"SHUT UP!" Turkey demanded. "Everyone knows you're not welcome here!"

"And you are?" Greece shot back.

Turkey was never caught off guard, though. "I can come over to Japee's house anytime I want!"

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" Greece asked bluntly.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Japan was drowned out by their argument and they both ignored him.

"You're annoying Japan with your loud talk," Greece said. "You make too much noise."

"I can be as loud as I want!" Turkey shouted even louder.

Japan covered his ears.

"Don't you care about his naturally shy disposition?" Greece was worried.

_It is no use, they will not listen to me_, Japan thought to himself. _I have to do something_…

"EXCUSE ME," Japan tried to shout in his nicest voice possible. "BUT WOULD ANY OF YOU LIKE TEA AND FOOD?!" There's no way Japan could just kick out his guests, after all he was known for his hospitality and he had to keep up his reputation.

"Oh…" said Greece, surprised that Japan was capable of speaking in such a loud tone.

"SURE!" said Turkey, who didn't seem surprised. "Make me some of that sushi, will ya, Japee?" Turkey sat down at the table next to Japan and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Japan doesn't like it when you touch him," Greece complained.

"Well, I'm sure he doesn't like it when you stare at him, either," Turkey shot back and their argument continued.

"AH!" Greece was embarrassed now, "I was not staring!"

"Yes, you were, Greek-guy!" Turkey said.

"No I was not!" Greece continued to protest.

"Yes you was!" Turkey said again.

"Well, I will go make the sushi now," Japan stood up, but once again he was ignored. He turned and walked to the Kitchen. "There is no way I can get used to this," he said to himself lowly. "And just when I was having a quiet afternoon to myself."

China looked over at his neighbor, Japan, from across the water. "It's been off'ly loud over at li'l bro's house lately, hasn't it panda? And I thought all he want is quiet."

Panda nodded.

AFTERWARDS: On his way back home, Greece couldn't believe that he had a whole conversation with Japan without mentioning cats. "I wonder if he has any cats…" he thought to himself.

Turkey was following him from a distance. _We have to go the same way, so why not so-spy on him?_

A cat popped out of Greece's shirt. "Oh, there you are…"

"Meow." It purred as Greece petted it.

_What is that creature he's holding?_ Turkey moved to get a better view, but when he drew closer he realized what it was. "A CAT?! NO! DEVILS!"

"Huh?" Greece looked back at Turkey who was freaking out. He didn't seem surprised that he was following him, though. "You don't like cats?"

"Merciless devils they are!" Turkey panicked. "They scratch out you house, you face, and you existence! Aren't you sick of them? Your place is swarming with them and they have nine lives, so it's not like you can get rid of them! They stink and they carry sickness with them! Evil EYYYYYEEEEESSSS!" Kind of contrary how a guy _with_ evil eyes can say that…

"Is that so?" Greece had an idea. He walked up to the trembling Turkey and said, "Would you like to hold him?"

"NO WAY!" Turkey shunned.

"I see." Greece seemed a little disappointed. "I'm sorry you feel that way about cats…especially since Japan has cats, too."

"HE DOES?!"

HETALIA


End file.
